Sunburn
by GlowingRed
Summary: Hermione's struggling to apply ample sunscreen to the whole of her back, and Ginny is more than willing to help. A trip to The Burrow's lake leads to a hot summer afternoon. Lemons, lemons! HG/GW. Femmeslash.


_**A very cliché couple, but a beautiful one, nonetheless! This idea has been niggling at the corners of my brain for months, but it took me a while to get it down. Fair warning – what you're about to read is little more than pure smut, but I've tried to capture the essence of the characters… in between kissing and curse words! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**WARNINGS – Explicit, consensual sex between two woman (femmeslash); explicit oral sex; liberal use of cursing.**_

**~XxxxxxX~**

Hermione felt like a fool balancing on the very tips of her toes, her arm crooked over her shoulder while her fingers wiggled helplessly against nothing but warm summer breeze. She tried to attack from the other direction, twisting her shoulder and bringing her hand behind her back, but she felt nothing more than the bottommost contour of her shoulder blade. A frustrated growl escaped her as she gave a tiny jump in hopes of spurring her fingers to reach a bit higher – to no avail.

The sound of metal clattering to the ground caught her attention, and she momentarily abandoned her quest to seek out the source of the noise. Her closest girl friend, Ginny Weasley, had just unceremoniously tossed the sun chairs into a heap on top of the poor unsuspecting grass. Her lower lip was captured between her teeth, her cheeks tinged red to match her hair as she tried not to laugh at Hermione's troubles. Hermione heaved a sigh and dropped her arms to the side in defeat.

"Still think you can do it yourself?" Ginny asked. Laughter choked her words.

"Yes," Hermione answered indignantly. "I'm just not as flexible as I once was. If I could stretch my shoulders for a bit—"

"You would still look just as silly," Ginny finished. She took a step forward and swiped the small brown bottle from Hermione's hand, pouring a small amount of the contents into her palm. Spinning Hermione deftly, her hand landed in the small area between the older girl's shoulder blades. She gave a series of wide swipes, helping the lotion to find a home on the surface of the smooth skin and she chuckled. "Was that so hard?"

Hermione sniffed. "Thank you."

Ginny laughed again and returned to the old chairs, untangling the broken arms from one another and setting them upright on the grass. She laid her bright Holyhead Harpies towel over the old seat before crawling onto the rickety contraption and lowering herself onto her stomach. Hermione was well-aware of Ginny watching her as she took more time to neatly set up her own chair, the dark green eyes still alive with mirth. Hermione ignored them.

"It was nice of your mum to cut up the fruit before she left," Hermione intoned.

All of the Weasley men were occupied with work, and Molly had taken a day to visit her great aunt in the north, although she had certainly procrastinated enough in an attempt to stall the visit as long as possible; the house had rarely looked so spotless.

As the new team captain of the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny had declared that Friday's would be their day off during the competitive season, and she often visited the Burrow in her free time. As a professor at Hogwarts, Hermione had few tasks to complete during the summer that required her to remain at the castle. The rare quiet of the home was something to be enjoyed, they agreed.

"She just doesn't want to visit Aunt Fran," Ginny answered. She sucked the weeping juices from a peach sliver before the fruit disappeared between her lips. Hermione watched with fascination. She wondered how anyone could eat so sensually without being any the wiser. She suspected she would just make a mess if she tried to eat in that manner. "Mum hates her place. She has so many cats."

"Well, I won't complain. It's a beautiful day, and it's wonderful to have some time without the boys."

"I agree," Ginny hummed around a grape. "How's Crooks doing?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but a reddish glint caught her eye. She had dribbled juice from her strawberry all down the back of her hand and her wrist. With a scowl at her clumsy eating habits, she cleaned the glistening sweet with her tongue before returning to the conversation. "Well. He's thrilled to be back at the castle. He always enjoyed having full run of the grounds – and of everything, for that matter. He slept in my bed the other night, and when I woke up shivering, it was only to discover that the great lump had stolen the blankets!"

Ginny grinned. "And you say he isn't spoiled."

"He isn't," Hermione sighed. "He just seeks to be king of everything."

"If you say so," Ginny grinned. Tossing another peach slice into her mouth, her fingers travelled round to work at the bow holding together the flimsy strands that kept her bikini top closed. Hermione watched the tiny fingers work the double-knotted mess, short and neat fingernails slowly coaxing the strands to loosen. Finally, they complied and slipped apart, slithering like snakes over the red head's shoulder blades and brushing the tops of the grass blades when they toppled off her back.

Hermione cleared her throat lightly. "What are you doing?"

Ginny was working the second bow, tied at the nape of her neck, with more precision than the first. This knot looked less chaotic. "We're laying in the sun, aren't we? I don't want tan lines."

"Oh."

"And, it's really much more comfortable this way," Ginny continued, the straps at her neck falling free. She ran her hand through her hair from the bottom up, piling the messy red strands off to the side as she turned her head to rest on her forearm.

"Oh," Hermione replied again. She wondered why she had never thought of that as a viable option to combatting tan lines. She supposed it was probably due to the boys, who usually accompanied them to the lake. She had shared a dormitory with Ginny, though, during Ginny's seventh year and Hermione's repeated seventh year of school. A little skin was certainly nothing new. Hermione decided to jump on the wagon and untied her top as well, the bands she had tied tightly around her neck falling away to allow the skin to breath. She sighed happily. "That's a good idea."

Ginny chuckled, her eyes already sliding shut as she lazed about. "This is nice."

Hermione smiled lazily as her eyes followed suit. "It is."

They lay like that for quite some time. Hermione tried to determine how many birds were singing in the nearby tree by sound alone; she felt an ant crawl over her fingers as they played with the grass blades; she enjoyed the feeling of the warm sun on her back, and she wondered if Ginny did this every Friday. If she didn't, Hermione thought she ought to.

Seconds and minutes passed, and it might have been hours for all Hermione knew. When she heard the other chair creak, she didn't even bother to open her eyes.

"I think I'm going for a swim," Ginny announced. "Would you like to come?"

"No thank you," Hermione murmured lazily, a grin lifting the corners of her mouth. "I'm quite comfortable."

There was another creaking and the sound of a bottle popping open, followed by more creaky metal. "Hold still," Ginny said, and slick hands found their way between her shoulder blades once more; over her shoulders; down the sway of her spine. The cool lotion felt so pleasant in the heat that Hermione hummed in contentment. "So you don't burn."

"Thank you," Hermione responded. The metal creaked as Ginny stood, and soon Hermione heard a splash near the dock, signaling Ginny's entry into the tepid waters.

Small droplets of sweat gathered at her clavicle and slid slowly between the valley of her breasts as a result of the great summer heat. When she felt another drop bead on her forehead, she thought she might join Ginny in a swim. With a yawn, she arched cat-like into the chair, her shoulders lifting and her eyes fluttering open. Chocolate eyes flickered to the empty lawn chair and stopped abruptly, zeroing in on the small piece of clothing lying flattened against the towel. It seemed Ginny had left her swim top.

Something similarly patterned caught her eye, and Hermione realized that wasn't the only piece of clothing Ginny had left behind. Her bikini bottoms were folded against the edge of her towel, as well.

Hermione's cheeks flushed at the thought of her friend skinny-dipping in the brilliantly blue water. Perhaps she should stay on her chair and allow Ginny a moment of personal time to take a dip. She didn't think Ginny would truly mind, but Hermione had no intention of intruding.

It had been embarrassing the first time she had walked into their shared dormitory during her eighth year to find Ginny in the midst of dressing, but it had been mortifying to admit to herself that she had been intrigued by and attracted to what she saw. She had still been happily dating Ronald at the time, however. Thinking logically, as she was apt to do, Hermione decided that it was only natural; humans are pleasure driven beings, and men and women may take different roads to find pleasure, but the end result was always the same. Her friend had a very attractive body, and Hermione was only appreciating her build. She had brushed off those feelings entirely and focused her energy on what remained of her long-distance relationship with the girl's brother.

Now, though, her heart was threatening to sneak into her throat. It had been years since Hogwarts, and years since sharing a dormitory. Hermione felt perversely curious to see how her friend's body had matured and hardened and softened, but she was sure that wasn't appropriate for friendship, even one as close as theirs.

She shifted on her belly to find a more comfortable position, but the bottle of lotion lying on the ground had caught her eye. Eyes narrowed, Hermione thought back to how quickly Ginny had stood from her side and ventured to the lake. She certainly hadn't lingered long enough to remove the remaining piece of her bathing suit. Had Ginny sat next to her, rubbed the lotion on her shoulders, while nude? Even if the touch of palms on shoulders had been completely innocent, shivers still raced up her spine at the thought.

With a confused sigh and determined shake of her head, Hermione dropped her head back onto her forearms, choosing to wait out her friend's return. She didn't know how to casually invite herself to swim naked with her best friend, anyway.

Hermione was almost asleep once more when she heard the sound of shifting rocks near the edge of the lake and light footsteps approaching. "Hey, sleepy head."

"I wasn't asleep," Hermione muttered as her brain struggled to catch back up to the present.

Ginny chuckled. "Of course you weren't."

Hermione vaguely registered the sound of the lid popping open on a bottle. A moment later, warm lotion was being rubbed into that same inaccessible spot on her spine by small, strong hands. Hermione sighed in content. The first drop of water falling from Ginny's hair to mingle with the lotion on her spine shocked her back to the present, and Hermione remembered her earlier discovery of Ginny's abandoned bathing suit. If she hadn't changed on her immediate return to the chairs, she might still be…

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked quietly, her hands pausing the lathering over her back. She must have felt the muscles tense in Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione gently cleared her voice. "Yes."

There was a moment of hesitation before Ginny's hands again began to move. When they finished the part of her spine Hermione could never quite reach, those same hands drifted to rub lotion onto the tops of her shoulders. Hermione bit back a satisfied groan as Ginny's tiny fingers kneaded the muscles grouped there. Hermione almost gasped (and she was quite proud of having kept her noises in check) when Ginny's fingers moved to the sensitive skin of her neck. The muscles there received a similar treatment, and Ginny paused to pay extra attention to the area directly behind her jaw, fingers working in tight circles. Finishing, they fluttered down her neck and over her shoulders, the massage continuing over her deltoids; her biceps; her triceps.

Ginny's fingers slowed when she reached the crook of her elbow and she took a breath. Her words were very quiet: "Is this alright?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but much like Ginny's hands had turned her to putty, Hermione's tongue seemed to have melted to the bottom of her mouth. She could only nod, and she did so several times to make sure Ginny understood. Ginny squeezed her forearms lightly with her hands in response.

She paid attention next to Hermione's wrists, and Hermione nearly chewed off her lower lip in the process. Gods above, why had no one ever seen fit to tell her the thin skin covering her wrists would be so responsive to touch? Goose pimples raced over her skin while sweat simultaneously beaded on her brow. She flushed hot, then cold, and then shivered, but she wasn't sure from what. She had a sneaking suspicion it had everything to do with Ginny's nimble fingers.

Ginny rubbed each digit on Hermione's hand. Eventually, she made her way once more to her mid back and began her trek south. Her spine; her thighs; the backs of her knees; her calves; the ball of her foot; her arch; each tiny toe; even the swimsuit-covered cheeks of her behind – Ginny paid attention to each part lovingly, fingers deftly moving the muscles and evoking reactions Hermione didn't even know her body could make. Since when had the backs of her knees been able to sweat?

When all the available skin had been covered, Ginny's hands stopped moving and pulled away. Hermione felt her lungs finally remember how to inhale.

That same breath whooshed from her body when Ginny spoke quietly: "Turn over."

Hermione hesitated, and Ginny sighed. "Please, Hermione."

With a forced inhale to remind her body that breathing was actually a somewhat important process, Hermione steeled her nerves as she turned over onto her back, her untied swim top forgotten beneath her. Green met hazel for long moments as the two girls watched one another in the short distance between them. It was Ginny who blinked first and moved her eyes down, over the expanse of Hermione's neck and lower. Hermione felt Ginny certainly owed her the same leisure, so she finally allowed herself to look and drank her fill.

Her hair was a deeper red than usual from the lake, and the water droplets were still falling off the strands to forge paths over her pale skin. Although her hair obscured her shoulders, Hermione had studied the toned body part many times before, as Ginny particularly enjoyed wearing strapless dresses on hot summer days. Water dripped down farther, over her small, perky breasts with bright pink areolas and rose-colored nipples. Partially erect already, Hermione took time to watch each bud in turn harden and grow when the winds changed to blow gently against her nakedness.

Although she had seen it many times before, Hermione still stopped to wondered at the flatness of Ginny's stomach. Toned and curved from years of taking sharp turns on broomsticks and chasing after her long-legged brothers, the muscles stood taught underneath the skin. Still, a small, healthy amount of fat sat just above her hips, flowing into womanly curves that Hermione had admired for years. Perched on knees and sat back on her heels, Hermione could not see well the curves she knew Ginny to have, but the perfect juncture her thighs made caught her attention before she had time to dwell. There, decorating the light skin over her pubis bone was a smattering a red curls; they sparkled in the sunlight from the water droplets captured between the curls.

Hermione looked up, but Ginny was still studying her own body. She fought the urge to blush and instead gathered the courage to raise her hand and reach toward her friend's body, intent on feeling the suppleness of her breast. She flinched when Ginny's hand came up to stop her, but Ginny gave her a small smile. "Not yet. You don't know for how long I've wanted to touch you."

Ginny's fingers started their trails once again as soon as Hermione lowered her hand. The massage long forgotten, Ginny was content to trace every curve of her body, and Hermione was content to let her. She traced over cheekbones and earlobes; down clavicle bones and curved breasts; across slightly parted lips and a petite bellybutton. Her journey reversed when she reached the suit bottoms. Hermione could not decide if that decision was for the better or worse.

Her best friend was looking at her once more. "You're quiet."

Hermione could only return her gaze, not trusting herself to open her lips for fear her body would produce some ghastly noise that only lovers made. Her teeth captured her lower lip in her quest to remain silent.

Ginny raised one well-groomed eyebrow. "I want to hear you, Hermione."

But Hermione couldn't. She could barely understand what was happening, and each passing moment she dreaded she would wake to find everything had been a dream. More, this was her best friend, and the sister of her ex-boyfriend. She could not think of anything more embarrassing that admitting to a slight infatuation of the younger woman.

When she didn't respond, Ginny returned to tracing the curves of Hermione's breasts and the valley that traveled between. Hermione wanted to scream aloud and arch as high as her spine would permit, but she kept her self firmly pressed to the chair.

Her only warning was a raised eyebrow and a mischievous look. A moment later, Ginny's fingers crawled upward and deftly captured one perky nipple, squeezing and pulling it gently, rolling the bud between her thumb and forefinger.

Hermione's tight control of her body's noises flew out the window as a needy gasp parted her lips. The next pull of Ginny's fingers ripped a moan from Hermione's throat, and the one following produced a deeper, longer moan than the first.

Ginny chuckled and echoed her earlier sentiment. "Was that so hard?"

Hermione groaned again as Ginny changed sides, paying similar attention to her other breast. By the straining, aching feeling in her tits, Hermione thought her body might never come down from the tense high she was captured in. Ginny's second hand joined the first, and the simultaneous stimulation of her nipples made her cry out in pleasure.

"Gods above, you have gorgeous tits," Ginny complemented, weighing each rounded globe in her palms.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked quietly, watching with trepidation in her eyes as Ginny slowly lowered her head.

"Well, you're laying on a chair," Ginny answered matter-of-factly. "And I'm attempting to see just how many noises that mouth of yours can come up with."

She lowered herself until she was eye level with Hermione's breasts, taking the time to look closely at each before raising her eyes once more. Hermione met the full force of her stare, clearly seeing the question in her eyes. With a deep, quiet breath through her nose, Hermione slowly nodded her head. Another wicked smile and Ginny closed the gap, her lips landing on the curved underside of her breast, her tongue following suit.

She traced mazes along Hermione's skin, each lick a slow tease against her hot body. By the time she reached the peak of her tit, Hermione was practically keening in her desperation. Sucking the tight bud past her lips, Ginny moaned along with Hermione, their noises joining the cacophony of songs the birds sang amongst the trees. There was only time for a few nibbles and licks before Hermione's hands were tugging at Ginny's hair with an insistence.

"Please," she gasped, grasping one smooth arm with her hand and pulling upward. "Kiss me. Please."

Ginny practically dove from her breast to her lips. The came together with so much force, Hermione's head slammed back against the towel-covered metal with a muffled thud. She didn't take notice, though, as Ginny was tugging on her lower lip with her own and running her tongue along its edge. When she finally released it, Hermione was certain she would find it swollen.

Kissing Ginny was unlike any other kiss she had ever shared with a man. It was as if the woman knew exactly where Hermione wanted her tongue to travel, and how much to give and how much to take from those kisses. Holding tightly to Ginny's shoulder blades, pressing the smaller girl firmly against her heated body, Hermione knew there was no place on Earth she would have rather found herself.

They kissed for what felt like hours, tugging at lips and wrestling tongues within the confines of one mouth or the other. But Ginny, impatient as she always was, soon moved her fingers from Hermione's hair to begin a downward descent. This time, the bikini bottoms were pushed aside so she could continue her quest. Hermione gasped into her mouth when tiny fingers tugged on the short curls covering her womanhood.

Ginny broke their kiss to lean back and stared hard at her for several moments. She tugged on the offending garment. "Can I?"

Hermione paused. "How do – I've never—."

"Me either," Ginny responded honestly, tugging loose the strings on the right side of the suit's bottom. She rolled to lie at Hermione's right side, leaving her body bared to the sun and light breeze. "We'll learn together." She was halfway through the second bow when she paused, looking up to grin at Hermione. "And everyone knows how much you like to learn."

Hermione fought back the urge to _harrumph._

The material slipped away and landed forgotten on the grass, Ginny's eyes already appraising and studying what she could see of her sex. She reached with tentative fingers to gather the moisture between Hermione's folds, her fingers returning higher to glisten under her nose.

"You smell wonderful," she complemented sincerely. Hermione blushed.

Ginny smiled at the flush of her skin as it crept from her cheeks to her neck, and lower still. Her right hand returned to cup Hermione's mound, pressing gently against the sensitive area. Hermione exhaled slowly, trying not to eagerly, wantonly, arch into Ginny's palm.

As if reading her thoughts, Ginny's hand pressed more firmly against her wet sex, and Hermione groaned in approval. With a quiet chuckle, Ginny's fingers traced each edge of her lower lips. She moved so slowly, Hermione was almost certain the tease was done on purpose. Slicking her fingers, Ginny traced the skin leisurely toward her clit, pausing on the bud for a moment before running one circle around its edges and returning to her lower folds. She dipped one finger only to the first knuckle into Hermione's cunt, swirling around once before pulling away.

Hermione grit her teeth. "Fuck, Ginny, please."

Ginny grinned. "I've always loved when you curse."

"I'll do it more if you hurry up," Hermione pleaded, but Ginny laughed and shook her head, proceeding to repeat the entire process once more.

When she pressed her finger into her, once again only to the first knuckle, Hermione couldn't stop her hips from thrusting upward in an attempt to capture the digit. Ginny chuckled. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Please," Hermione gasped, as a second finger joined the first, still only to the first damnable knuckle.

"Please what?" Ginny asked, withdrawing her fingers to run up and down the length of her dripping slit.

"I need more," she answered, her hips wiggling in an attempt to find release.

"I'll need to hear you say it," Ginny told her plainly. Her wet fingers dipped lower then, finding the tight hole between her lower cheeks and circling it once before returning to tease along her pussy. Ginny tapped her finger against Hermione's clit as if nudging her into speech. "Say it, Hermione."

"Fuck me, Ginny," she said through short breaths. "Fuck my cunt with you fingers. And do it now, or Merlin help you, I'll hex you into next week."

Ginny chuckled again, leaning over to kiss Hermione's cheek. "I really do love that mouth of yours."

Finally, she slipped a full finger past her clenched pussy, pressing as deeply as she could. She withdrew slowly before adding a second finger, and then a third. Hermione lay in bliss, her chest heaving and world spinning out of control as Ginny slowly fucked away her senses. When her thumb came to rest lightly on her swollen clit, Hermione thought her world might actually explode. She groaned deeply in satisfaction, and Ginny rewarded her with a gentle rub across the bundle of nerves, beginning to run small circles around the nub.

Hermione arched up to Ginny's hand, and Ginny slowly increased the pace of her fingers, always withdrawing more slowly than she was entering. Hermione cried out when Ginny reached a pace of torturous withdrawal before slamming home with a force that rocked her back into the creaky metal chair. With another press to her clit, Hermione cried out again, arching high from the chair as she came across Ginny's hand. Her legs twitched and fingers clutched tightly at her towel as she slowly drifted down from her high, vaguely aware of Ginny withdrawing her hand from her body.

After a minute spent regaining her senses, Hermione opened her eyes to find Ginny watching her with a satisfied grin. With a glare of her own, she rolled onto her knees and pinned Ginny between her thighs, her energy returning as quickly as it had dissipated while she had floated on bliss.

Ginny gazed up at her, surprise only mildly evident on her features. Hermione expected that Ginny hadn't thought she would be eager to take control of the situation, but Ginny didn't seem to want to complain. Hermione offered her a predatory smirk before leaning over and biting gently on her neck. Ginny choked on her breaths as Hermione explored the pale, smooth column of skin, taking a detour to lick over the shell of her ear.

She was addicting. Hermione couldn't seem to get her fill of the younger witch's skin, all smooth and freckled, shivering and goose pimpling beneath her. She attacked her breasts with an eagerness that she couldn't contain, but that she suspected Ginny appreciated, if her whiny moans were any indication. The hardened tit under her tongue was like the most perfect Honeyduke's candy, Hermione thought – and it tasted better, too.

Eagerly rolling her tits between her lips, Hermione had adequately distracted the younger witch, and Ginny was entirely unprepared for Hermione to sneak a hand down her body, to rest at her thigh. Without prelude, Hermione slid a single digit into Ginny's dripping cunt, ripping a shocked, aroused cry from Ginny's small throat. Hermione hummed in pleasure around her breast, biting the area around her areola gently before she lifted her head.

She licked her lips hungrily. "You're tight."

Ginny only groaned in response, rocking her hips against Hermione's hand. "Sweet Circe, 'Mione, _please_."

Hermione chuckled but obliged, kissing a path down Ginny's tummy as her finger pumped slowly in and out of her clenched channel. She withdrew her hand when her lips finally reached the apex of Ginny's thighs. Above her, the small woman seemed to have stopped breathing entirely in her apprehension.

Wet lips touched down lightly over Ginny's tiny clit. One kiss. Two kisses. Three kisses.

Exhaling slowly, Ginny subtly arched into the air. "You don't have to," she told her best girl friend, though her actions indicated she wanted nothing but to feel Hermione's tongue sneak between her folds and fuck into her pussy.

Sucking Ginny's clit into the warm cavern of her mouth in response, Hermione drew a strangled moan from her friend. She released her breathy beauty momentarily to smile at her through bright red curls. "I want to, Ginny. I've wanted to know what you look like; feel like; _taste_ like for years."

Her tongue darted out then to take a full, languid swipe of Ginny's cunt, drinking her fill of the woman with a contented sigh. The sweetest ambrosia, a tangy flavor that left a mildly sweet taste lingering on her tongue. Hermione suspected then that no one – neither man nor women – would ever taste as sweet to her as Ginny Weasley. She returned for more, slowly sliding her tongue past her lower lips in an exploratory manner. Ginny's muscles shivered around her as her tongue pushed into her pussy.

Tonguing into her cunt, greedily tasting her lower lips, and flickering over her clit, Hermione worked Ginny into frenzy, each time switching her style as soon as she felt Ginny near her high. Within minutes, Ginny was keening for release as she tugged on Hermione's hair.

Hermione grinned, her chin shining with Ginny's juices, as she returned to her knees and crawled her way back up Ginny's body. She pressed her thigh against Ginny's trembling core and pushed her own hot sex into Ginny's leg. When she rolled her hips forward, pleasure washed over her as her clit clipped Ginny's thigh. Ginny groaned, the same sensations shaking her senses.

Rocking back and forth, Hermione worked them each toward the edge, giving her lips ample opportunity to explore Ginny's mouth and neck. It wasn't long before Ginny was gasping for breath, her hips thrusting up to meet Hermione's downward movements.

"I'm so close," she whispered, her hips thrusting forward erratically as she blindly reached for that elusive high.

Hermione captured her lips once more and dropped her hand lower, twisting her shoulders (_there_ was that long lost flexibility!) to inch her fingers closer to Ginny. She quickly slid two digits into Ginny's cunt. Ginny nearly screamed in pleasure, her lower muscles shaking and drawing Hermione's fingers further into her body as her legs began to twitch. Hermione stilled her hand but continued to rock forward, coaxing Ginny over the edge and into orgasmic bliss. A hot release of fluid over her leg told Hermione that she had done her job – and quite well, if Ginny's incoherent curse words to every deity in the cosmos were any indicator.

Hermione found her own clit with her fingers and expertly manipulated the small pearl. She joined Ginny at the last moment, gasping her relief as her breasts arched forward, her spine bowing under the intense feelings of pleasure.

Ginny caught her easily as Hermione slumped forward, tangling their limbs together as they caught their breath.

It was Ginny who recovered first, snaking her fingers through Hermione's hair to gently rub at her scalp. She nipped lightly at the skin of her neck and hummed lowly – it was a sound of pleasure and amusement. "You're mine now, you know."

Hermione chuckled, barely raising her head to seek Ginny's eyes. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Well, yeah," Ginny answered confidently, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Her fingers danced lightly over that damnable spot between her shoulder blades. "We wouldn't want you to sunburn, would we?"

**~XxxxxxX~**

_**This was my first time shipping this couple and my first femmeslash fic! What did you think? I love to hear your thoughts!**_

_**I've also recently opened up to suggestions! If you have any couple you are itching to see come together, send me a message and we will see what we can do!**_


End file.
